Dude, That's My Ghost's Girlfriend
by CobraBillyJoe
Summary: Billy had a girlfriend before he died. She was the first to know of being able to see Billy by wearing his clothes. She went on vacation, and while on that vacation, the Wrights moved into Billy's mansion (where she happened to be living with his ghost during the time). Please read this, I beg. I am Tumblr user Mimi-the-popstar. T for themes and stuff
1. Catching Up

**Dude, That's My Ghost's Girlfriend**

**Chapter One: Let's Catch Up**

They met when they were 18. Shortly after, they started dating.

They were in love.

Both were famous, and made hit music.

Both had big fanbases.

Both's fans were pretty crazy.

They had so much in common.

* * *

Mimi was waiting backstage, watching Billy's concert. She loved watching him perform, how much fun he had when he was on stage.

Then, when his concert was over and he came off the stage, Mimi immediately ran up to him, and kissed him.

They made out for a bit, until it was time for the stage to get cleared, and Billy to go him.

When that time came, Billy and Mimi went home together.

The next morning, they woke up together.

They ate breakfast together.

They spent all their free time together.

Then, it came time.

Billy was going to propose_._

* * *

It was a warm spring day, and Billy had it all planned out. He had the ring and everything.

That night, he would take Mimi to dinner and get on one knee and propose.

It was now that night. Mimi was wearing her nicest dress, and Billy was wearing a tux.

"Mimi, I have something I want to ask you" Billy got up and got on one knee.

"Billy what are you-"

"Marilyn Monroe Logan, would you marry me"

"Billy I-"

"Is that a yes?"

"No, Billy, I'm-I'm not ready"

"What" Billy felt crushed

"I'm not ready to get married yet. I'm only 24"

"What do you mean? Are we over?"

"No, but we need more time, I love you Billy, honest, but I'm not ready"

"I'm-"

* * *

The next morning, when Mimi woke up and went to the bathroom, Billy was dead. He had overdosed on painkillers.

"No! What have I done?" Mimi broke down in tears. She called 911, but it was too late.

Mimi curled into a ball in her bed and cried for weeks.

* * *

A month after Billy died, his ghost came back.

What Mimi didn't know was that with his blue jacket that he gave her, she could see him.

One day, when Mimi was making lunch (a peanut butter sandwich) the jar of peanut butter disappeared.

"What the? Where'd the peanut butter go?" Mimi looked everywhere, then she heard the sound of lips smacking, she turned around, and the ghost of Billy was floating in the air eating peanut butter.

Mimi nearly had a heart attack.

But then, Billy floated over to her.

"Billy! You're…You're back"

Mimi grabbed him and hugged him.

"Billy I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"Mimi, it's okay. I'm here now, everything is fine"

"BUT YOU'RE DEAD AND A GHOST"

"What matters is that we're together now" Billy kissed Mimi.

* * *

For months they lived together, so Billy wouldn't be lonely. As a ghost, no one could see him unless they wore his stuff.

Mimi's friend Amber St. Claire had a problem with this though. Amber didn't know that Mimi could see Billy's ghost because of his jacket.

Amber was thinking Mimi had lost it.

One day, it was the final straw.

"That's it gurrrl, we're going on vacation!" said Amber

"But Billy-"

"Billy's dead, get over him!" Amber grabbed a suit case, shoved Mimi's clothes in it, and pulled Mimi out the door.

"I CAN'T LEAVE BILLY BEHIND! AMBER! LET GO OF ME!" Mimi clawed at the ground, while Amber tried to pull Mimi out of Billy's mansion

"C'MON MARILYN WE'RE GOING" Amber picked up Mimi and took her with her.

* * *

Amber kept Mimi away from Billy's mansion for months, to the point the mansion was considered abandoned.

Then, the Wrights moved in.

And the rest was history.


	2. Continue

**Chapter Two**

Amber kept Mimi on "vacation" for a full year, but finally Mimi got away. She got back to Billy's mansion. She put the key in the lock, and went inside.

"Billy! I'm back!" Mimi's voice echoed.

Billy didn't come. He wasn't there.

Mimi started freaking out and had a nervous breakdown. She had that jacket, she was wearing it. What else was there?

Then, she heard Billy's voice in the backyard.

Billy was floating in the back-yard with some teenage boy who looked vaguely like Billy, but not quite as handsome.

Mimi jumped the fence.

"Billy!" Mimi ran to him, and knocked him over.

"Mimi!" Billy coughed. He was a ghost, but he still could be crushed by a 120 pound girl flying at him at 8 billion miles an hour.

"Whoa! Who's the chick?" asked Spencer

"This is my girlfriend Mimi" said Billy "We've been dating a long time, since long before I was a ghost"

"Oh, hello Mimi…?" Spencer said

"Hi."

"She's not gonna get in the way of the movie is she?"

"Don't worry brotato chip, she won't get in the way, right Mimi?"

Mimi was too busy snuggling up against Billy to answer.

"Whoa, how long has it been since you two seen one another?" Spencer asked "She's acting like she hasn't seen you in years"

"It's only been a year Mimi, you can let go of me for three seconds" said Billy

"I know, but I want to make it up to you. C'mon let's go out and do something, like old times, when you were…" Mimi stopped "Let's go"

Mimi pulled Billy with her.

"Oh, uh sorry Abroham Lincoln, it looks like me and Mimi are going out. I guess I'll see you later then" Billy said to Spencer

Spencer groaned.

_Divider_

Billy and Mimi kissed desperately, like they'd never see each other again.

Of course, maybe it wasn't best that they were doing that in the bathroom, because Rajeev walked in, and then walked out, because it was kind of occupied at the moment.

_Divider_

"Spencer, I just walked in on Billy making out with a girl. For a dead guy he gets around" said Rajeev

"Yeah. That's his girlfriend Mimi, he's been dating her since before he died." said Spencer, polishing the lens of his camera with a cloth.

"You seem upset" said Shanilla "I can tell by your frustrated camera polishing"

"Yeah, I am upset. Billy was supposed to help me with my movie, and instead he decides to go make-out with some girl I've never heard of, or met!" said Spencer, as he angrily kicked a pebble.

"The girl with Billy…Does she have strawberry blonde hair?" asked Shanilla

"Yeah…Why?" Spencer asked

"That's Mimi Logan. I'm surprised you never heard of her. She was just as famous as Billy, and they were known as Hollywood's super couple" said Shanilla

"How did you even know that?" asked Spencer

"The internet" Shanilla replied, satisfied with her research on Billy.

"Okay…" said Spencer "But what am I going to do about this 'Mimi' just bursting in here and taking Billy all for herself?"

"Jeez, give her a break. She lost her boyfriend. I wouldn't be that great if I lost yo-" Shanilla stopped herself, and blushed a bit.

"Okay fine, I'll give her a break, but if she keeps this up…I don't know what I'll do" said Spencer

_Divider_

Mimi and Billy were still kissing. If you had seen it, you'd think they hadn't seen each other in so long, that they almost didn't remember the feel of each other's lips. Billy pried Mimi's lips off of his.

"Okay, I think that we've kissed enough" said Billy "Now it's time to party"

Billy took Mimi's hand and pulled her with him.

They spent time together, and caught up with everything that had happened in the past year.

Then Mimi was tired.

It was 11 PM.

"I'm so tired" Mimi yawned. She started to nod off.

"Uh…that's not a good idea" Billy warned "Spencer's sister Jessica will beat up anyone she doesn't recognize…"

"Where will I stay then?" Mimi asked "I live with you when…" she stopped herself again

"I know…Well you could stay at Amber's place…I guess" said Billy

"I'm surprised you suggested that, considering you hate Amber" Mimi replied

"I'll stay with you…to add some _fun _to your night. So you and Amber don't have to spend all that time together."

Mimi's eyes practically popped out of her head.

"How would we even do that? All I have is this jacket, and if I take it off, I can't see you anymore"

Billy pulled out the ring he tried to propose to her with.

"Technically it counts as my stuff, since it was in my pocket when I…You know" said Billy "So, I have a question for you Mimi…Would you wear this too? So you can still see me during bed time fun time?" asked Billy, slipping the ring on her finger.

"Of course…And if you had proposed again, I would have said yes this time…" Mimi said, full of regret about not accepting his offer of marriage and a family the first time.

"Now c'mon Mimi. I'll leave broton a note so he doesn't worry" said Billy

_Divider_

Mimi knocked on the door of Amber's apartment.

Amber opened the door, wearing a fabulous evening gown.

"Yes Mr. Alexander" Amber said in a deep dramatic tone "I'm back, and I'm ready-OH! Mimi…Uh, you didn't hear that"

Mimi was weirded out.

Who the hell was "Mr. Alexander?" But there were more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Hey, um, some of Billy's relatives moved into his house, and I need a place to stay" said Mimi putting on an artificial smile.

"No…Because the 'Mr. Alexander' I mentioned is coming over." Amber slammed the door in Mimi's face.

"Some best friend" Mimi said in an unhappy tone.

"I told you I never liked her" Billy said in a matter fact tone.

"You suggested it. So what am I gonna do now?"

"How about a hotel? We are in Beverly Heights, home of the most fabulous hotels, have you forgotten?" said Billy "And it's not like you can't afford it…" he added

"True…" Mimi said

"C'mon" Billy was practically dragging Mimi with him.

"I have two feet, I can walk myself, you know" Mimi said

"Okay, miss independent" said Billy, letting go of his tight grasp on Mimi's arm

Mimi and Billy checked into a nice hotel. Well Mimi checked in, Billy floated over and watched.

As they walked through the hall to the room, Mimi and Billy were basically having a flirting competition.

Then, one woman, who was obviously woken up by Mimi's giggling, popped her head out the door.

"Keep it down will you? Wait, who are you even talking to?" the woman had noticed Mimi was alone.

"Erm...No one, miss, I was talking to myself, uh, good night!" Mimi made a mad dash for the door of her hotel room. Mimi went in, and dropped herself on the bed.

"Phew, that was close!" Billy exclaimed "That woman thought you were crazy"

"It was because of you Billy; you made me laugh so loud that I woke her up"

"Hey, it was your laugh! Your incredibly cute laugh!" Billy said

"Mhm Cobra? Oh just get over here!" Mimi motioned for him to come over, so they could cuddle.

They snuggled up against each other. That was one of their favorite things to do together when Billy was alive.

Whenever they had a free moment, they would just spend it holding on to each other.

Then, they went to bed together.

No, there wasn't any action, they just held on to each other until the daylight came.

Billy loved how warm Mimi was. As a ghost, he never really felt warmth. He was cold.

When it was 5 AM and the sun started coming up, Billy had started admiring her sleeping.

She was so perfect.

Perfect for him.

He watched her breathing. Because he was a ghost, he didn't need to breathe.

There was even more to admire about her, now that he was dead. Things he took for granted when he was alive.

Billy sighed.

_A couple hours earlier with Spencer._

"Billy?" Spencer shouted "Where are you?"

Spencer found the note Billy left.

_Broactive,_

_I'm gonna stay with Mimi tonight, to get her adjusted at her friend Amber's place._

_I might be gone a few nights, but I'll be back during the day,_

_The Cobra_

"Of course." Spencer groaned.

_Back at the present time with Mimi and Billy._

Mimi stirred, then woke up and yawned.

"Morning Billy!" Mimi said, and then yawned a bit more.

Billy grabbed her and kissed her.

"Wow, that wasn't what I was expecting first thing in the morning…" said Mimi

Billy smiled at her.

"Why are you being so silent?" Mimi asked

"I'm just admiring your aliveness…" Billy said, with a slight sigh.

"Billy, you don't need to be alive for us to be together, you know that. I'd never love anyone more than I love you."

"And I love you too. More than I love myself" said Billy

Mimi gasped.

"Billy, that's really saying something…This whole time I was aware that you loved yourself…I never thought you valued me that much…"

"How could I not love you? Just watching you makes me think of more reasons to love you! I watched you that whole month before I revealed myself to you…That whole time, I wanted to touch you, and to feel you up against me, but every time I almost did, I stopped. I was afraid you'd be terrified of me…"

"Billy, you know pretty darn well that I'm not scared of ghosts. I'm honestly not scared of anything other than losing you again!" Mimi pull her knees closer and rested her head on them.

"Mimi, I promise that I won't let anything separate us. I need you as much as you need me."

Mimi hugged the ghost of Billy Joe Cobra.


	3. Drama Bombs TO THE MAX!

**Chapter Three**

Spencer waited for Billy the whole day, and he didn't show up. Then, at the Wi Fri, when Spencer was hanging out with Rajeev and Shanilla, Billy and Mimi walked in.

"Where have you been?" Spencer asked Billy angrily, everyone looked at Spencer weird, as usual, but when they saw Mimi, the figured he was talking to her.

"Chill Broseiden!" said Billy "I was just with Mimi."

"Of course! She's all you seem to care about!" Spencer exclaimed

"Spence, she's only been here since yesterday!" Billy replied "Why do you freak out when I don't pay attention to you for five seconds? I thought I was the attention whore around here!"

"You were supposed to help me with my movie!" Spencer crossed his arms

"Oh, well I'm sorry, but what would you do if you were dead, and the love of your life, which you haven't seen in a year, walked in, they could see you, and you both were happy to see each other?" Billy asked

"Depends. Was I helping my cousin do something that could kick start their career?"

"Why does it matter?" asked Billy "You have skills in that, why would you worry?"

"I worry because I'm not good enough!"

Billy immediately hugged Spencer.

"What the…Billy, what are you doing?"

"Don't lie to yourself like that. You are good enough" Billy let go of Spencer "Never forget it"

"I…"

"I just have one more thing to say…I'm very, very sorry that I abandoned you during the shooting of your movie, but I love Mimi. Really, I do. She's the one. And if you were in love with someone, and they were the one, and you decided to abandon me during my biggest hour, I would be upset too. But I would understand why. That person you love, you'd do most anything for them."

"I…Wow…That was actually pretty powerful…" said Spencer

"I know, I have that affect sometimes"

"Okay, fine I accept your apology. And I understand. I would probably just jump out of wherever with Shanilla if I hadn't seen her in a year and she asked me out" said Spencer

Shanilla's face grew red with surprise, her mouth wide open.

"Whoa! Looks like Spencer's got it going on with Shanilla" Billy nudged Spencer a bit

"I-I-That's not what I meant to say" Spencer stammered

"I thought you like Mallory?" Rajeev sounded confused

Spencer started blushing too.

Then it got CRAZIER. If that's even possible.

Mimi's "friend" Amber walked in.

"I have arrived" Amber clapped her hands, then took of her sunglasses, and flipped her long, dark brown curly hair.

Mimi face palmed.

"Amber, what are you doing here?" Mimi asked

"I came to retrieve you!" said Amber

"How did you even know I was here?!" Mimi asked

"I have connections"

"Well, I'm not coming with you."

"Why the hell aren't you?" Amber asked

"Because, I'm with Billy"

"Billy, Billy, Billy! He's dead for Christ sakes!" Amber exclaimed

"Not as dead as you think. Billy, put something on her" said Mimi

Billy pulled an arm band out of nowhere, and put it on Amber. Amber nearly had a heart attack when the ghost of Billy appeared out of nowhere.

"What the? How?!" Amber exclaimed

"Like Mimi said, I'm not as dead as you think" Billy sassed at Amber

"I never liked you, you know! Mimi is my best friend, and you stole her!" Amber snarled at Billy

"I didn't steal her! You were just too selfish to let me and Mimi be together!" Billy snarled right back

"Well…You're stupid!" Amber retorted

"No! You're the stupid one!" Billy said right back at her.

Then Billy and Amber kissed!

Spencer, Rajeev, and Shanilla watched in shock. Mimi watched in horror. Tears started going down Mimi's face.

"Billy! What are you doing?!" Mimi cried

Billy shoved Amber away.

"Amber!" Billy exclaimed "You are a mad woman!"

Billy floated over to Mimi, and started to comfort her. "Shh, shh, don't cry! I didn't kiss Amber, she kissed me! Mimi, you know I love you! I hate Amber, you know that. I'd never betray you like that!" Billy started to tear up.

"Billy I forgive you." Mimi shot up "But Amber! WHAT THE FUCK? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D KISS MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT! IN FRONT OF ME!"

"It was the heat of the moment! I couldn't help it!" Amber said "I'm a soap opera star after all…"

Mimi still had tears running down her face.

"Just go Amber. Go…" Mimi wiped some tears from her face.

"I knew she was trouble when she walked in" said Billy, placing a hand on Mimi's shoulder.

Mimi looked over to him with an odd expression on her face. Then, she went along with it.

"_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_" Mimi chimed in.


	4. Spenilla

**Chapter Four**

Since Billy now knew that Spencer has a small crush on Shanilla, he decided to set them up on a date together.

"Billy, I don't know if this is a good idea" Mimi told Billy, as he explained his plan to Mimi "I don't think meddling in your cousin's love life is a good idea"

"I know what I'm doing, that's why the call me the _Love Doctor_" said Billy, making a swaggy face.

Mimi face-palmed.

"No one calls you that" said Mimi

"They did before I was with you. I got girls by the dozen" Billy mentioned

Mimi's eyes widened.

"You sure you should be talking about this with me?" Mimi said, placing one of her hands on her hip.

"Yeah, you're right. We're supposed to be talking about our plan-"

"Your plan"

"Okay, my plan to get Spencer and Shanilla together"

"And I'll be trying to convince you that meddling in someone's love life is not a good idea" Mimi said crossing her arms.

"Well, I'll prove that the Cobra is always right" Billy pointed at himself with his thumbs

"But we all know I'm the one who's right" said Mimi.

"We'll see about that"

"Fine"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

Billy and Mimi smooched, then got back to their-I mean Billy's plan.

Step 1.) Get Spencer to agree to the date.

Billy floated over to Spencer.

"Spencer, you need to be at the Wi Fri this Saturday at 8!" said Billy

"Why?" Spencer asked

"Just do it" said Billy

"Okay then…"

Step 2.) Get Shanilla to agree to the date.

Billy sent Mimi to get this step done.

"Hey, um Shanilla, that's your name right?" asked Mimi

"Yes" replied Shanilla

"You don't mind going to the Wi Fri on Saturday at 8 do you?"

"Why?" Shanilla asked

"For an important thing that Billy planned"

"Okay then…" said Shanilla, wondering why a pop star just invited her to some sort of party that her deceased boyfriend had planned.

Step 3.) Make sure everything is in order.

That following Saturday, everything was in order.

Billy and Mimi sat somewhere where Shanilla and Spencer wouldn't be able to see the two of them.

Then, Spencer arrived, and waited. A couple minutes later, Shanilla arrived.

They both talked for a while, and realized something.

This was a set up.

"I cannot believe Billy set us up like this. He wanted us to go on a date!" said Spencer, crossing his arms.

"I had a feeling. But I'm having fun…" said Shanilla, smiling at Spencer

"I am too, Shanilla, but just to mess with Billy, who's probably watching somewhere, let's make a huge scene…" said Billy whispering to Shanilla

Shanilla nodded slightly. Then, she played along.

"SPENCER WRIGHT YOU ARE A HUGE JERK!" Shanilla fake yelled at Spencer.

"OH REALLY NOW?" Spencer fake yelled right back

"YEAH! REALLY!"

"FINE!" The both stomped out, angrily.

"That was fun, we should do this again sometime" Spencer said to Shanilla, after they were outside.

"Yeah, totally!" said Shanilla, agreeing.

_Back with Billy and Mimi who were watching the whole thing_

"What….What just happened?" asked Billy, who was honestly confused.

"Told you." said Mimi, getting up and walking out.

She walked out, and saw Shanilla and Spencer snogging. Mimi's eyes widened and she walked backwards, back into the Wi Fri, taking a seat next to Billy again.

"Nope, you were right." said Mimi

"Ha!" Billy got on the table and started dancing "I'm right! I'm right!"

"Yeah, yeah, stop dancing on the table people are wondering why stuff is flying off it."

Billy spun around "But I'm right"

"Yes, you're right, now c'mon"

"RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT DOO DA DOO!"

"BILLY COULD YOU NOT?"

"Okay, fine." said Billy "I guess the sun does set in paradise, because you seem a lot crankier than usual, and you seem to be taking it out on me"

"I'm sorry Billy…It's just everything that's going on, and your irrational-ness right now is not really helping"

"I'm sorry. But I'm still gonna be irrational, because that's just the Cobra way!" Billy did the double pistols hand gesture.

Mimi laughed at Billy. How cute was he?

"C'mon" The two left.

**A/N: I really don't know what this is. I just wanted to write something Spencer/Shanilla to add in here…**


	5. The title I wanted to put was too long

** Chapter Five**

**The Two Chapters in One Special!**

Billy floated over Mimi.

"Whatchya doin'?" he asked her.

"Writing." she said, scribbling down some new lyrics on paper

"Writing's so boring!" said Billy, his face hovering less than 2 inches from her "Why do that when you could be making out with me?"

Billy made smoochy noises.

"Billy, not now!" said Mimi, looking up "I have to get this new song done!"

"Oh come on Mimoo! Lighten up!" Billy played with Mimi's hair, then kissed her cheek

"Billy, this really isn't the time"

"Please?" Billy made a cute face

"No Billy." said Mimi "Not now."

"Well fine! I don't need you!" Billy crossed his arms, and then left the room. Once he left the room he burst into tears.

"Billy I know you're crying in the other room, I can hear you" Mimi said loud so Billy could hear her.

Billy stopped crying, and went back to Spencer at his house.

"Billy, what are you crying about now?"

Billy pulled out his guitar.

"_My heart is dying,_

_My tears are filling the ocean,_

_My baby's left me,_

_Now my heart is broken!_" Billy sang

"Billy, you're a ghost, you technically don't even have a heart!" said Spencer

Billy kept singing.

"_Why did she leave me like this?_" Billy had a tear rolling down his cheek "_Why? Why?_"

Billy stopped playing guitar, and burst into tears.

"Why?"

"Maybe she didn't actually leave you." said Shanilla

"What even happened?" Spencer asked

"She said she didn't want to make out with with me, because she had writing to do"

Spencer face-palmed.

"Dude, do you even understand how relationships work?"

"Better than a 14 year old kid" Billy crossed his arms

"Touché" said Spencer

"She's never rejected me before…She has to be sick of me!" said Billy, crying some more

"You said she had writing to do. You know how I am when you bother me when I'm writing, so maybe it was just like that" said Spencer, shrugging.

"Don't just shrug it off!" said Billy

"Well, I don't know what to do about it!" said Spencer

Billy sighed "There isn't anything you can do about it" said Billy

"Then why are you asking me about all of this?"

"I don't know, you always listen!"

"Okay. Then I'll tell you how to get her back. Be you. Obviously she's in love with you, and she fell in love with you because you're you, so that's what you do"

"I…Don't get it"

"Be Billy Joe Cobra"

"I am Billy Joe Cobra"

"Then you're doing it. Now go and get her, dude" said Spencer "Crazy ghost guy…"

Billy flew to where Mimi was. She was sitting, doing nothing, just breathing. Billy floated in front of her confidently. But he burst into tears.

"Mimi, take me back, please! I'm sorry I bothered you, I won't do it again, just don't leave me all alone like this, you're all I have!" said Billy, sobbing

Mimi looked at him weirdly.

"Billy, I never left you in the first place!"

Billy's tears stopped like a faucet. "You…You didn't?"

"No…I'm pretty sure I didn't…" said Mimi "And I'm also pretty sure that I love you"

"Oh." Billy was a bit embarrassed. "Well...uh…sorry about that misunderstanding!" said Billy, acting like nothing happened

Mimi nodded, and sighed a bit.

"So, since we never broke up…." said Billy, floating to Mimi "Wanna make out"

Mimi giggled, then looked at him and said "Anything for you, Cobra"

They were less than a few inches away from their lips touching when a shrill, annoying, nerdy voice interrupted them.

"Billy Joe Cobra!"

Billy's eyes widened, and he gasped.

"NO BOBBY DON'T PUT ME IN THE FREEZER AGAIN" Billy hid under the bed.

The dorky ghost boy, Bobby floated there. Mimi sat there.

"What the…Another ghost? Wait, how can I even see him?" Mimi was confused as was even possible.

Billy was trembling under the bed, scared. "Please don't put me in the freezer again"

"Oh don't worry Billy, I won't put you in the freezer again" said Bobby "I'm here to make up!"

Billy came out from under the bed "I don't believe you" said Billy. He went back under the bed.

"I promise if you give me a second chance, I won't stick you in the freezer again" said Bobby "And I'll buy you ice cream"

Billy came out again. "Did you say you'd buy me ice cream?"

"Yes"

"Okay, fine, I'll give you a second chance. But only because you're buying me ice cream"

"Okay, can you guys tell me what in the fresh hell is going on here, I am COMPLETELY lost" said Mimi

"Wait, are you Mimi Logan‽" Bobby asked, exclaiming

"Uh yeah…?"

"Wow both of my favorite pop stars are here, that's so weird!"

"It's…Not that weird? You know, considering I'm dating Billy?"

"You two are dating‽" Bobby said , exclaiming, also confused, and a bit disappointed.

"Yep! For 6 years now!" Billy said, wrapping an arm around Mimi. Billy leaned over to Bobby and put his hand to the side of his face. "By the way, that's the longest I've ever dated one person."

Bobby looked really angry and disappointed.

"Whoa man…What's up with your face? It looks mean…"

"WHAT IS IT ABOUT THIS BITCH THAT YOU FIND SO ENTICING? I DON'T FUCKING SEE IT." Bobby cursed out Mimi

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MIMI! SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH SINCE I'VE BEEN TURNED ALL GHOSTIFIED." Billy yelled right back

"BUT BILLY…YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I LOVE YOU!" Bobby exclaimed

"Well being a total dick-face and being mean to my girlfriend, who I'll have you know is the only thing I even care about as much as myself, won't score you any points in the Cobra-liking department." Billy crossed his arms, and stuck his nose up at Bobby. "That'll put you on the Cobra enemy list for sure."

"But Billy-"

"Don't 'but Billy' me! You are a horrible person. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT IMMEDIATELY." Billy did a scary face

Bobby went away scared.

"Wow Billy" Mimi looked at him "You totally stood up for me there…" she smiled.

Her smile made him feel warm, when all he was, was a cold specter. This warmth he felt was true love.

"I would do anything for you Mimi…Truth is…I've never felt this way about anyone before…" said Billy "If that's not true love, then what is?"

Mimi pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry I said no when you proposed and got you into this mess…" said Mimi

"It's not your fault…" He said, as he kissed her on the lips.

They began to undress. They continued kissing.

"Let's just hope we don't get interrupted this time…" said Mimi, looking at the door.

"We won't…"

They made love for the first time in a long time, and it was the most satisfying thing ever, for the both of them.

"Welp, that was interesting…With you being all…Ghosty and stuff…" Mimi said

"Yeah…You're so warm…I miss being not ghostified so much…I can't see my beautiful face in the mirror…"

Mimi giggled at what he said. "You're one of a kind Cobra…" she said, looking over to him.


	6. Wish I'd Been a Teen Idle

**Dude That's My Ghost's Girlfriend!**

**Chapter Six: The Final Chapter Part 1**

**I Wish I'd Been a Teen Idle**

**Yes, that's right, this is part one of the last chapter. It's gonna be hella descriptive compared to the past chapters.**

Mimi closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, soaking in the cold December air. It had now been 4 months since she returned. There was the smell of people using their wood fire places, creating that smoke smell in the air.

She felt the sensation of a pair of cold lips touching hers, and her eyes opened to see the love of her life, Billy Joe Cobra. He was holding mistletoe over the two of them. After he kissed her, he had a cocky grin on his face.

"Hey Billy." Mimi said smiling. her cheeks painted pink, from blushing.

"Mimi." Billy said, with a grin from ear to ear, like he usually does when he's around Mimi.

Mimi returned the smile, but less big, because inside, she was truly sad that Billy wasn't alive.

"Mimi, what's wrong?" Billy asked. He could tell something wasn't right.

"N-nothing." said Mimi.

Billy tried not to think much of it, but he could totally tell something was wrong. He had known her for half a decade, so he knows these things.

"C'mon, let's get back home." said Billy, leading Mimi to her apartment.

When they got there, Billy kissed Mimi again. They kept kissing, and they did eventually do the thing that you thought they were gonna do.

Afterward Billy held Mimi close. He wanted her to be happy, and he could tell she wasn't completely happy.

Billy kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Mimoo, things will be alright." he said to her.

Those words caused Mimi to have a flashback.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

It was three years back. Mimi was 20, and Billy was 22. It was past 11 pm, and Mimi sat on the couch in Billy's mansion worried. He said he'd be back by 8, but clearly that wasn't true. He said that after the shoot, he'd come back and it'd be a night of romance.

Now it was getting late. Mimi sighed, lying on the couch.

Then, she heard the sound of the key in the lock, and he entered. He was stumbling, and he fell.

"Billy!" Mimi came rushing over to him, helping him up. He smelled strongly of liquor. Mimi recognized the smell because he had come home drunk before.

"Mimi" Billy said, as she helped him to the couch.

"Billy…..You're drunk…." Mimi said

"Mmf ….sooo?" he said back

"This is the third time Billy." said Mimi

Billy paid no attention to that and started messing with her hair.

"Your hair's so pretty…is it natural?" he asked

Mimi looked annoyed, like he had asked before "Of course it is Billy. I've only said so a million times."

"But it looks like the spaghetti…." he said

Mimi was just all stuff and thing.

"Billy, please stop getting drunk, it's putting serious stress on our relationship." she said

"But Mims! It's all going to be alright!" he said "Because I lov-" Billy threw up on Mimi.

_**FLASHBACK OVER!**_

"Mimi! Mimi! Are you okay? Mimi?" Billy was saying

Mimi snapped out of it.

"Oh…uh sorry, I spaced out there for a sec…" she replied, realizing this wasn't her flashback, but rather a totally different time completely. When Billy is now a ghost.

"Mimi, are you okay? You've been acting out of sorts…" said Billy

"No, no I'm fine, don't worry about me." Mimi replied with a sad tone of voice.

Billy was very concerned with her state of mind, she refused to say something was wrong, she kept spacing out, this wasn't normal. Or it least it wasn't before he…That was it. Mimi was feeling guilty for him dying.

Billy floated over her, and kissed her nose. Mimi sat up, and Billy braided her hair. He kissed her cheek, and hugged her.

"You're the love of my li-after life…" he said

Mimi sighed. Billy kissed her face, then kissed her neck, he smelled her sweet scent of strawberries…and liquor?

"Mimi…You've been drinking?" Billy said, confused "You never drank when I was alive!"

"Uh…." Mimi wasn't really sure how to answer this.

"Mimi…" Billy hugged her tight. "Mimi, I love you. Please don't do this to yourself; you're the most wonderful thing that's happened to me."

Billy sighed, looking at Mimi, his dark eyes looking into her bright blue eyes. He moved a lock of hair out of her face. She looked tired, and sad, but heavenly. His angel.

"Mimi, you're so beautiful."

Mimi blushed a bit. "Thanks…"

"You are the most beautiful person I've known. Okay, second most beautiful, but still pretty beautiful."

"Who's the first?"

"Me."

"Of course." Mimi rolled her eyes, jokingly.

Billy pulled her into a passionate kiss.

**Meanwhile…**

Amber was waiting for Mr. Alexander to discuss a plan to destroy Mimi. He showed up. He was a tall, blonde man, with sharp grey eyes that pierce your soul like a knife through butter. He was wearing a grey suit, and holding a brief case.

Mr. Alexander took a seat at the table across from Amber.

"Karl, have you come up with a plan?" Amber asked

"Eh…Yes and no."

"What do you mean by 'yes and no'?"

"I have a plan, but I don't want to go through with it."

"Well what is your plan?"

"To…eh…kill Mimi" Karl Alexander coughed a bit after saying it.

"I don't see anything wrong with this plan." Amber said plainly "Do you only want to not go through with it because you still have a _thing _for Marilyn?"

"She prefers to be called Mimi, and…eh..." Karl looked away then said it "…maybe…"

Amber sighed, and put her coffee down. "Karl, remember I'm your woman, not that bitch."

"I know Amber, but…" Karl sighed.

"But what Karl?" Amber looked at him.

Karl looked into her deep brown gaze. This woman was a psychopath.

"But nothing." Karl said, a bit of fear in his voice.

"So how are we going to kill her?"

"Uh…poison?"

"And exactly how are we going to poison her? She's probably not going to drink just any old thing you would give her. THINK OF SOMETHING BETTER THAN THAT!"

"Um…ah…Well what if we magically turned her into a flea? Then put the flea in the box, and mailed it you, then you smash the box with a hammer?" Karl suggested, with a nervous smile.

"Karl, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"What about…Um…"

"You don't want to kill her do you?

"Not really…"

"Then I want you to go to her apartment, take a knife, AND SHOVE IT IN HER HEART."

"But I just said-"

Amber grabbed Karl by the shirt. "DO WHAT I SAID OR YOU'LL GET IT, GOT IT?"

"Ye-yes ma'am"

Karl left. He feared for his life at this point. He didn't want to kill Mimi, he really loved her. But he had no choice.

Maybe there'd be another like her? Who knows? All Mr. Alexander knew was that he had no way out of this.

**BACK TO THE PEOPLE WHO MATTER AT THE MOMENT!**

"I'm just gonna go take a bath now" Mimi said, getting out of bed.

"Yes, that's good, clean away those horrible feelings! And if necessary, eat 'em" said Billy

"Thanks Billy." Mimi said, going into the bathroom. She started the bath, got undressed, then got in the tub.

She soaked in the warmth of the water, and thought about life and feelings. Then, as if she couldn't control it, she started singing.

"I wanna be a bottle blonde,

Don't know what, but I've been conned,

I wanna be an idle teen,

I wish I hadn't been so clean,

I wanna stay inside all day,

I want the world to go away,

I want blood, guts, and chocolate cake,

I wanna be a real fake,

I wish I'd been,

I wish I'd been a teen,

Teen idle, wish I'd been a prom queen,

Fighting for the title,

Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible,

Feeling super super super,

Suicidal,

The wasted years, the wasted youth,

The pretty lies, the ugly truth,

The day has come, where I have died,

Only to find I've come alive…"

Her voice echoed against the walls of the bathroom, and Billy came floating in.

"Mimi…" Billy floated over, and sat on the toilet. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, and even though you hate yourself right now, but I don't hate you, and I'd probably feel this way if you were dead, and I wasn't"

Mimi sat up in the tub, and hugged her knees. "But how…Why do you even care about me? I'm not anything special, I'm just some-" Billy put a finger over her lips.

"Shh." He looked at her, with all of his love. "I couldn't do this without you."

Mimi got out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around her body. She put on some underwear, and went straight to bed, even though it was only 9:30.

Billy held onto her the whole night.

Mimi woke up to a shrill scream, that of a heavy metal singer. She got up, and she felt shorter, as if she was ten years old again.

"W-what's going on?" she called out

Then, another scream, not as shrill as the last, but it was still quite blood-curdling, happened. Grunts from apes, and roars of lions could be heard.

"MARILYN! RUN! LEAVE ME BEHIND! GO!" Those words came from a familiar voice, Mimi turned around and she saw her brother Andrew. He was being attacked by zoo animals.

"ANDREW!" she called out

"MARILYN! GO!"

Mimi ran, as her brother had said, then the next horrifying vision came. It was Billy, lying cold and dead on the floor.

"BILLY! NO!" she shouted. She collapsed next to him, and held his lifeless body, and started sobbing.

It got worse, soon she saw him as a ghost, and she felt safe, but when she reached out for him, he dissolved like desert sand.

"Mimi! Wake up!" She heard an echoey voice say, it was Billy's voice.

"Billy?"

"Mimi, wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

"What?"

Mimi woke up, tears streaming down her face.

"Mimi, you were having a nightmare" Billy said, holding her, moving a lock of hair from her face.

Mimi grabbed him, and kissed him, then sobbed into his chest. "Billy, don't ever leave me!"

"Shh, shh, I promise I won't." He said, holding her tight. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mimi."

He held onto her tight for the rest of the night, and made sure she was okay.


	7. Dying Like a Shooting Star

**Dude, That's My Ghost's Girlfriend!**

**Chapter Seven: The Final Chapter Part 2**

**Dying Like a Shooting Star**

**And here's part two of the final chapter.**

Karl didn't want to kill Mimi. He knew if he did, it'd be his life's biggest regret, and it would haunt him for the rest of his days. But he had no choice. He got a big knife, and he headed to Mimi's apartment.

He knocked on the door.

After a while Mimi answered. He studied the stunning strawberry blonde's appearance, her bright blue eyes, her curvaceous figure, and he felt a pang of guilt for what he was about to do.

"What is it Karl?" she asked

"M-Mimi I'm sorry" Karl said "I have no choice here…"

Karl pulled out the knife, and shoved it deep into her chest.

Mimi screamed loudly, like a girl in a horror movie, then, she was dead.

Karl quickly made a run for it, tears streaming down his face. He regretted this so much.

Billy heard the scream, and found Mimi dead, blood everywhere, a knife in her chest.

"Mimi!" Billy started crying. "No! This can't be happening!" Billy pulled the knife out of her chest, and lifted up Mimi's body. "Mimi! Wake up!" He shook her "Please! Please! Please…" He cried his tears of ectoplasm. "I love you! Don't leave me like this!" He kissed her.

It was no use, she was gone. Billy cried.

"Billy?"

Billy turned around; it was Mimi, pale, pink, and transparent. She was a ghost.

"M-Mimi?" Billy asked

"Billy!" She floated to him

"Mimi!" He wrapped his arms around her tight, and didn't let go for almost two hours. "Oh Mimi, I thought you were gone forever."

"I'd never leave you." she said.

He kissed her passionately on the lips, and kissed all down her neck, and her breast, and her stomach. Mimi moaned from his lips touching her all over.

Mimi helped Billy undress, and then she undressed, and they made love to each other. Afterward, Billy sat admiring Mimi.

"Marry me" he said

"Yes" she replied

So then they got ghost married.

They were together for all of eternity.

**The End**


End file.
